


All Sharp Edges

by ThunderDownOnGreenside



Series: The Many Ways to Come Together [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, M/M, MikoRin, Powerhouse, Pre-Relationship, SeijuuRin, Seirin, Sexual Humor, This needs an official name now, basically a blurb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 21:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderDownOnGreenside/pseuds/ThunderDownOnGreenside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Rin murders ballpoint pens. And Seijuurou is definitely not attracted to biting. No way. Not at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Sharp Edges

**Author's Note:**

> I spit this out on tumblr cause I was bored and it came out better than I thought it would...it's on the shorter side but I enjoyed it so I'll use it as an intermediate or something...hope you like! :D

This kid is fucking ridiculous and he has no idea what to do about it.

 

They’ve been sitting in his office for like what, three hours? Just bumming around trying to shovel through homework and medical forms and the other corporate crap that accompanies being the executives of any given group effort. Being the captain of an extremely prestigious swim team involves a surprising amount of paperwork and Seijuurou isn’t too sure that Rin had known what he was getting into at the time when he’d let his superior drag him into the office without much of a decent excuse.

 

But now they are here and Seijuurou is kind of regretting it, because Rin, as stated above, is fucking ridiculous. On many counts. From his hair to his attitude to his  _freaking teeth_  which are currently mutilating some poor, helpless ballpoint pen. Plastic creaks and snaps and the captain finds himself morbidly fascinated with the process, watching the way that his teammate basically uses each pointed tooth as a delicate killing machine. He even moves his head a bit, twisting slightly sideways to accommodate the proper positioning and yeah, this is so fucked up to look at and  _holy shit how many pens has he been chewing on?_

"Matsuoka!"

 

Rin startles as though electrocuted and glares across the office at Seijuurou, the lacerated pen still trapped between his incisors. It’s a threatening enough picture, he supposes, although still. It’s a freaking pen.

 

"Drop it."

 

Now Rin looks confused and it’s hard to not be amused at the bewildered look on his face considering that he’s still holding that damn pen in his mouth. It’s pretty ridiculous and Seijuurou motions at the writing utensil before indicating the pile of wrecked pens beside him.

 

"Do you always do this?"

 

Rin has finally caught on and he glowers as he spits the pen out with great vehemence.

 

"Shut up."

 

Seijuurou laughs out loud at the mixed humiliation on his teammate’s face, unable to resist taking a few jabs at the habit.

 

"Do you have a biting fetish or something? How does Nitori deal with this?"

 

"He doesn’t." Rin replies icily, pushing the chair back and rising to his feet with irritated certainty. "And what’s it to you? Looking for a friend to share your kinks with?"

 

The laughter dies abruptly in his chest and he stares openmouthed after his teammate as the younger male sweeps out of the room with a toss of his head, back straight and body language screaming “Shut the hell up or die!” It’s a pretty basic comment at best but Seijuurou has never really thought about it although-

  
 _  
-Rin is all over him, body hot and pressing in a hard line against his own, hair ticking his nose and teeth scraping at the edge of his neck-_

_-He pushes Rin up against the wall, one hand over his mouth to muffle his moans and the other creeping around the front of his jammers, carefully biting at the junction between neck and shoulder-_

_-Rin gasps against his collarbone as they rock together, fingers clutching at his back and body arching against Seijuurou’s own, nipping lightly at the corded muscle just underneath the skin of his throat-_

  
  
Seijuurou snaps his mouth shut and shoots to his feet, ignoring the sudden problem in his pants and opting to just take a break and go…do…something. Yeah. Too much working, no wonder he’s losing his mind.

 

Still though…

 

"Nope." He mutters, glancing at the pile of mutilated pens on the desk before shaking his head in an attempt to clear it of his dirty, dirty thoughts. "Absolutely not."


End file.
